d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
The 100th Anniversary Jamboree 2010
, Rick Patterson, Travis Neal, and Spencer Patterson with a tiger and bear.]]The 100th Anniversary Jamboree 2010 is the fifteenth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men and aired April 17, 2010. Dates: April 16-17, 2010 Preceded By: Return to Pinnacles 2010 Followed By: April/May Weekend 2010 Synopsis The Young Men go to a big Jamboree to celebrate the 100th Anniversary of the Boy Scouts. The Jamboree is for all of Northern California, and is held at the Alameda County Fairgrounds in Pleasanton. They first get there on April 16, set up camp, and head over to a weird performance of skits. The show has Vietnamese dancing kids and a guy running around in a banana suit. After the show, they head back and go to bed. and Teddy Wright]] The next morning, they have pancakes, and more guys show up, like Kyle Makaiwi, Jaren Garff, and Randall Diamond. They then split up into groups and try to do some of the activities there at the fairgrounds, but there's a huge line for nearly everything. So they then wander around, trying to find something to do. The groups then meet up at a big train machine thing, which they find out is really fun to play on! Jeremy Glenn, Travis Neal, Dallin Earl, Teddy Wright, and Dallin Bruschke all mess around on the thing, tinkering with all the levers, trying to spin the giant wheels, and attempting to crush a soda bottle in the gears. Immediately after, a lady tells them not to climb on it. and Jeremy Glenn on the old machine thing.]] Since there's a long line for all the food stalls, Paul Kukuk goes to a nearby Taco Bell and got tacos for everyone. Afterwards, some of the Young Men go into a giant warehouse full of exhibits and booths about different occupations, including Oakland Raiders football gear and a giant model train exhibit. Afterwards, they go to get the free dinner provided. They walk past one troop roasting a giant pig over a fire. After a not-so-good dinner, the Young Men have a devotional and go to a weird concert. with some Oakland Raiders gear on.]]The concert starts with a guy singing songs by Michael Jackson and Journey. Then there's some really white guys rapping horribly. After them, the San Francisco Boys Chorus shows up and does a few flamboyant numbers. Then it finally ends with some more singing of songs. and Dallin Earl at the concert.]] People In This Episode * Jeremy Glenn * Dallin Earl * Kyle Makaiwi * Spencer Patterson * Travis Neal * Dewlin Rosdahl * Teddy Wright * Dallin Bruschke * Rick Patterson * Brandon Wilhelmsen * Ryan Hales * Randall Diamond * Dave Bromley * Matthew Bertha * The San Francisco Boys Chorus Locations * Alameda County Fairgrounds, Pleasanton, California Trivia * The band that sings "Billie Jean, "Beat It" and "Don't Stop Believin'" is a band from Travis Air Force Base in Fairfield, California. Featured Music * "Pinch Me" by Barenaked Ladies * "Numb Bum" by Dave Bromley * "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson (Covered) * "Beat It" by Michael Jackson (Covered) * "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey (Covered) Category:Episodes